


Rest

by KingOfStardust



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStardust/pseuds/KingOfStardust
Summary: Sometimes a storm is the perfect reprieve.





	Rest

The party this turn about consisted of Cassandra, Varric, Dorian, and the Inquisitor Lavellan. The Storm Coast was particularly spiteful today, gusts of wind blowing sea spray and rain hard against the four. Hardly a thing could be heard over the howling wind and pouring rain and the crashing of the sea against the shore. 

Inquisitor Renan looked up as they neared the basalt columns, squinting against the rain as he peered and caught a glimpse of a cave entrance. They were far from their established camps, and the storm was getting nasty. 

Renan made for the cave, pace slow against the billowing wind. He knew the others were close behind. When all four got inside the shelter of the cave, he could hear more than one sigh of relief. A violent shiver wracked the Inquisitor's thin frame as he dripped. Renan held up the anchor, letting its glow illuminate the dark cave. He could see an old fire pit further in, and he made towards it.

"Let's get a fire started," Renan spoke, and Dorian was close behind him, kneeling down by the fire pit as Renan did, and sparks ignited from his fingertips. They caught fire to the old wood in the fire pit quickly, and soon the small crackling fire grew into a warm blaze. 

The four all but shed down to their underclothes, desperate to get out of their cold and soaking armor and robes. They sat themselves down at the fire, and Renan found himself huddling close to Dorian for warmth. They seemed to be polar opposites when it came to body temperature, and Renan was grateful for how warm his lover was. Dorian chuckled gently, placing an arm around the Inquisitor, then giving a small hiss, though he didn't move his arm away.

"Kaffas, you're freezing," Dorian remarked, and Varric gave a chuckle from across the fire pit. 

"The man uses solely ice magic, I assume he'd be freezing all the time," he piped, and Dorian squinted. His expression relaxed as Renan gave a soft chuckle, and as he glanced down at the elf, he noticed his eyes had fallen shut. A soft smile fluttered across Dorian's lips. He would surely be asleep soon. Any rest he could get was a good thing.

The altus then looked up to find Cassandra's gaze upon them. He took in a quiet breath, preparing himself to be chastised.

"Something on your mind, Cassandra?" He inquired with a cocked brow, and the Seeker simply gave a soft smile.

"You make him happy," she stated gently, and Dorian's guarded expression fell quickly to one with genuine surprise.

"What, no "Evil Tevinter influencing the Inquisitor" spiel?" he questioned, she shook her head. "No, not today," she sighed, rubbing her hands together before the flickering flames. 

"I think of him as a friend, and seeing what you do for him makes me happy, too," Cassandra smiled, and Dorian was silent for a moment, averting his gaze and looking to the flames.

"You made him speechless," Varric chuckled as he nudged Cassandra's arm, and the seeker elbowed him back with a furrowed brow. 

"He asked, and I answered," she retorted.

"Cassandra, I... Thank you," Dorian murmured softly, and the Seeker looked back to him, and she gave a gentle smile and a nod, her gaze flicking to the sleeping form of Renan beneath Dorian's arm. 

"Sometimes, I worry he doesn't know when to stop. I trust you to keep him from killing himself," she spoke with dry humor, and Dorian gave a snort. 

"I'll try my best," he replied with a grin, and Varric gave a smile, reminded of a certain glowing elf and a red-haired mage. 

As they say in silence, Cassandra perked up, listening. Though rain could still be heard, the wind no longer howled. Looking back to the Inquisitor's sleeping form, she sighed. "Varric and I will scout ahead. We'll meet you at the Storm's Solitude camp," she offered, and Dorian gave a grateful smile. Without further word, the seeker and author rose, and made their way to the cave's entrance. 

Dorian looked into the flames, and as Renan gave a gentle sigh beneath his arm, Dorian tightened his grip on the Inquisitor ever so slightly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this at peace. Through everything so far, through the Winter Palace and through the Fade, they'd stayed together. They'd even made love, and Renan still hadn't left him. He marveled at it, at the wondrous miracle that was bestowed upon him. He'd never been more sure of his choices in life than he was now. 

It was then that the Inquisitor stirred beneath his arm, and slowly, white-lashed cherry blossom eyes slowly opened, blinking blearily before they looked up and found Dorian's stormy gaze. Dorian lifted his arm as Renan moved to sit up straight, and the Inquisitor furrowed his brows as he looked around the cave.

"Where did Cassandra and Varric go?" he asked, voice low and gravelly from sleep. Dorian gave a soft huff, glancing behind him to the entrance of the cave. "They're meeting us at Storm's Solitude," he replied, and as he looked back to Renan, he frowned as he saw the Inquisitor already preparing to be on the move once more.

"Hey," Dorian murmured, placing a hand on Renan's shoulder. The white-haired elf turned to look at him with an inquiry on his lips. The inquiry was quickly hushed as Dorian's lips met his in a kiss of absolute adoration, and as they parted, Renan's pale cheeks were flushed with pink. Before he could say anything, Dorian chuckled.

"Don't be in such a hurry. Corypheus isn't breaking down our door again," he joked, and Renan gave a soft smile, settling himself back down, leaning against Dorian's side. 

"Alright, just a little while longer," Renan relented, and Dorian smiled, wrapping his arm around the Inquisitor's thin frame once more and pulling him close.

"Just a little while longer," Dorian echoed, a content smile upon his lips.


End file.
